Pups Save Ryder's Parents
Part 4 of 10 for the PAW Patrol Fandom Extravaganza is here! Enjoy! Summary While snowboarding on Jake's Mountain, Ryder races a mysterious teenage girl who says he knows him. After racing, she reveals to be Ryder's older long lost cousin AND knows where Ryder's parents are, since it turns out, they're ALIVE!! And, while working at Mr. Porter's, Rio reunites with his old friends and his mother from his boxing days, and they decide that Rio should give them a little tour of Adventure Bay and things go a little.... Crazy.... Characters *Ryder *Jake *marshall * *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest * The Hinako Triplets *Veronica Ryder *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Rio *Redux Rodney *Laurine Banister *Vod "Krack" Pubinski *Noel Joyel *Jean Gaston *Blaze Luki *Linda Hawkson *Kristy Fitz *Celest Candelabra * Christine Callison *Charles Ryder *Diana Ryder *Seymour "The Big" Cheese (Cameo) *Jerry Attic (Cameo) Transcript (Title Card with Everest and the silhouettes of Ryder's parents on it) Everest: Pups Save Ryder's Parents! (The Episode starts at Mr. Porter's) Seymour: So, how does this cameo business work? Jerry: Well, we simply appear in the background as Easter Eggs, hoping for people to know of our revival! Seymour: WHAT?! We just stand here and do NOTHING?! Gr..... (Starts to get angry) Jerry: Wait, you're ratiness!! Don't you remember what happens when you get angry?! Seymour: I DON'T CARE.... WHERE IS THAT WAITER?!!??!?!?!?! (Explodes, but it's only a small explosion) Jerry: That's odd, those things normally are in a 5 mile radius.... Seymour: Age can do that to ya.... (The two fall down on their faces) Rio: Here ya go, One sushi sundae with cherry on top, all vanilla and- (Notices them on the floor) Now what are you doing on the floor?! Get back up on up now, you'll get a caterpillar in your throat! Monty: Hey Rio! We're done with your vehicle! Rio: Alright! Excuse me! (Leaves the sundae where Seymour and Jerry are, and runs off to the side) Suzan: Okay Rio, close you're eyes.... (Rio closes his eyes) Logan: Now... open 'em! (Rio opens them up to see a golden cat house with the number 12 on it) Logan: (Singing) Surprise! Monty: (Singing) Surprise!! Suzan: (Singing) Surprise!! The Hinako Triplets: Surprise! Rio: Wow! A spy truck! Logan: Oh... well it turns out that's kinda different then Chase's... Rio: How? Suzan: Get in it! Rio: Okay, *Mrow* Spy Truck! Male Singer: Rio! (His cat house changes into a mulberry and golden sleigh) Rio: A sleigh?! Seriously!? Suzan: (To Monty) Told you that he would hate it! (Slaps him upside the head) Monty: Ow! Well I didn't know!! Suzan: Oh you wanna go?! Monty: Ohohohohoho... let's go then little missy!! (Monty and Suzan fight each other in a dust cloud, with Suzan coming out on top) Suzan: (Dusts her hands off) That oughta teach ya! Rio: Guys, I don't like it... I LOVE IT!!!! Logan: See? I told you guys he would!! Mr. Porter: (Off screen) Rio! Another order for you! Rio: Gotta go guys! (Heads back to where Mr. Porter is) Who's hungry this time? Mr. Porter: Well, I need you to deliver these 10 Porter burgers to table 3. Rio: Nine burgers?! Man, the guy must like burgers a lot huh? Mr. Porter: Well, it's actually four guys and five girls! But, I'll leave this one to you! Rio: On it! (Heads to the table with the burgers in hand) Okay, here's your order guys! ????: Thanks. Rio: Enjoy your meal guys! (Walks off) Redux: Huh? Rio, is that you? Rio: Who's asking? (Turns back around) GASP! No... way!! It can't be! Redux: No way! It is you! Rio: Redux!! Hahaha!! (Rushes in to hug him) Redux: Aww.. So good to see you champ! Mr. Porter: Rio, you know this guy? Rio: Yeah! Mr. Porter, this is my boxing coach, Redux! Redux: Well, I didn't come alone! Rio: Huh? Blaze: Aloha Rio! Kristy: Hey man, what's up? Vod: Gutan Tag Rio! Long time no see! Celest: Good tidings, Rio! Noel: Bonjourno Rio, I haven't seen you in so long! Jean: Rio my man s'up! Linda: Oh my gosh, Rio it's you! Laurine: wow Rio, hey there sugar! Christine: Hello sweetie, it's been so long. Rio: GASP!! GUYS!! Hahahaha!! (Rushes in to group hug them) All: (group hugs) Rio: Oh man, I haven't seen you all in forever!! How have you all been!? All: We've been doing well! Mr. Porter: Who are these guys, you seem to know them a lot... Rio: This is my old boxing gang! Mr. Porter, these guys are Redux, Laurine, Vod, Celest, Noel, Jean, Blaze, Linda and Ms. Kristy Fitz! Guys, this is my boss, Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter: Hey there! All: Hello! Mr. Porter: How do you know these guys? Redux: We were his friends in the boxing world. Rio: Of course, I am a member of the PAW Patrol now, I'm just here doing part time work, while Ryder and his pups are on Jake's mountain! I'm a spy cat! Christine: Of course, you never really liked getting cold. Rio: Yeah... Ya know... maybe I can show you around town? Redux: Well then, show us the way! Rio: On it! (Scene changer: Cali's Badge) (The scene changes to the pups on Jake's mountain, with Katie and Cali in the lodge, discussing their next step on impressing Rio) Cali: Katie, what's so important that has us not going to slide down the slopes?! Katie: I'll just need a few minutes of your time. Anyway, the next way to impress Rio is to hang out with his friends, that way you can be popular and have a better change at impressing him. Cali: Well, okay... though I'm not really sure who is friends are! (The doors are then open by a mysterious mid-20s female in a thin neon green snow suit, with the top of it being colored black and bedazzled with diamonds. And she is also wearing black snow boots with white decorations on them and is wearing a green snow helmet with a black lens frame hiding her face, for now at least) Cali: Could that be one of them? Katie: No.... I'm not really sure who she is... (Walks up to her) Um, excuse me miss... ????: Not now, little miss. Who where is the best snowboarder on this mountain?! Jake: Well, madame, that would be me! ????: Yeah, you're not my type! (Shoves him away) Jake: I'm already dating someone! Sheesh! ????: (Walks to Ryder) You. Ryder: Me? What about me? ????: Wanna race me? Ryder: Well... Alex: I wanna race you mystery lady! ????: Beat it short stuff! (Pushes him out of the way) You. Me. A race, now! Ryder: Alright sheesh! But I'll warn you, I'm pretty good at snowboarding. You're on! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) ????: First one to the bottom of the mountain, wins! Call it beanpole! Jake: Wha- I am not a beanpole!! *Sigh* Fine... 3... 2... 1... go!! (Ryder and the young women shred the powder fast. Ryder is faster, even though the young woman is catching up to him) Ryder: You might be fast, but I'm faster! (Does a mid-air 360) Beat that! ????: With pleasure! (Speeds past him and does a mid-air UFO 720) Beat that! Ryder: Oh yeah, well how ab- (Trips on a rock and snowballs down the hill) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Crash lands into a tree) Oof! Ow... (Katie rushes down the mountain on her snowboard) Katie: Ryder! Are you o- (Trips on the same rock Ryder tripped on) Whoa!! (Snowballs and lands on Ryder) Oof! Ow.. You okay there Ryder? Ryder: (Blushes) O-Oh, um... Y-Y-Yeah... hehe... Um... you can get off of me now... Katie: (Blushes) Oh, right... sorry... Hehe... (Gets off of Ryder and helps him up) (The two then stare into each others eyes, with them blushing hard) Ryder: (Thinking) *Sigh* She's so beautiful in that snowsuit... Katie: (Thinking) *Sigh* He's such a wonderful leader... ????: Can you two stop with the romance! (The two kids snap out of their trances) Ryder: Hey! Don't you talk to her that way! She's my friend! ????: Oh really? Well then you might wanna explain the whole hand holding off of the chair lift stunt? Answer me that! Ryder: (Blushes) Wha- That was one time you little!! (Ryder rushes towards her and does a flying roundhouse kick, which knocks the female's helmet off) ????: I can't believe you did that you little- Wait... Ryder?! Ryder: Veronica!? Veronica: Oh! You're alive!! (Rushes in and hugs him) Ryder: Man! I thought you were still in the forest trying to protect animals! Veronica: Winter break, a-doy! Katie: How do you know this girl? Ryder: Oh right! Veronica, this is my friend Katie. Katie, this is my cousin Veronica. She's often a animal rescuer who works in Alaska! Veronica: Nice to meet you. Anyway Ryder, I have the most amazing news! Ryder: What is it? Veronica: You might wanna sit down for this. Ryder: I'm not really sure I'd sit down on a cold blanket of snow.. Veronica: Okay, I'll just tell you this here and now: Your parents are ALIVE! Ryder: Mom and dad are- ALIVE?! (Scene Changer: Rio's badge) (Rio was showing his friends all over Adventure Bay) Rio: And that up there is the PAW Patrol lookout, where the PAW Patrol works. Noel: Cool. (But a blue jay, red-winged blackbird, red tailed hawk, and a western meadowlark flew and landed near them) Rio: Who the heck are you guys? blue jay: I'm Blues, and this is Smalls (points to the red-winged blackbird), Glider (points to the red tailed hawk), and Yellow (points to the western meadowlark), together, we're the bird boxers) Redux: These fellas look tough. Blues: We sure are, we're the undefeated champions. Glider: Yeah, and my nephew's told me all about you guys. Rio: Yeah, but those days are over for me, I'm trying to find a cat who loves me (walks away, but Blues flies in front of him). Blues: How about we fight, or are you chicken? Rio: I'm not fighting. (Blues snaps his fingers and Smalls, Glider, and Yellow pin Rio's friends down to the ground) Blues: Wanna object now? Rio: Alright, it's on! (Scene Changer: Everest's badge) (Ryder, Veronica, Katie, and Callie were walking back to the lookout) Ryder: How's Uncle Travis been? Veronica: Dad's been working in the fishing store, and hardly ever sees me. Katie: What about your mom, is she a coward? Veronica: More like a traitor, she and dad have been divorced for years, I think it's because she hates me and dad. Ryder: Mom told me your mom didn't hate you, she and Uncle Travis just didn't get along well. Veronica: Yeah, and the sooner we rescue Uncle Charles and Aunt Diana, the sooner I can rejoice with them. Ryder: Well we'd better hurry! Pups In Action Chase: Use his sniffing skills to find the scent of Ryder's parents Skye: Look in the skies to find Ryder's parents Cali: Do a medical check to see if Ryder's parents are hurt Logan, Monty and Suzan: Use their skills to help Ryder's parents get down from Big View Trail's cliff Trivia * Olivia Stuck provides the voice for Veronica Ryder, while Dan Russell does the voice of Charles Ryder, and Teresa Gallagher provides the voice for Diana Ryder. * Rio and The Rumblers make their first appearance, at least the other members that is. References *Seymour Cheese and Jerry Attic from Samurai Pizza Cats guest star in this episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story